


La Capitana Marvel no está disponible

by taniadh



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Carol le dejó un comunicador a Fury para emergencias. Sin duda la invasión extraterrestre de 2012 en Nueva York contaba como emergencia ¿por qué Carol no apareció en esa batalla?





	La Capitana Marvel no está disponible

María se encontraba secando los platos de la comida que acababan de compartir con los vecinos y amigos en casa de sus padres. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de vivir en Louisiana, poder disfrutar de la compañía de la familia, de los vecinos y de los amigos que habían hecho con el paso del tiempo. Ahora que Mónica estaba en Massachusetts terminando su doctorado en ingeniería aeroespacial su casa se sentía demasiado solitaria cuando Carol tenía que irse a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Por fin se estaba pasando el verano sofocante y podían disfrutar del buen tiempo de Lousiana sin tener que sufrir el calor sofocante unido a la humedad del lugar, y los niños de la familia Jackson estaban decididos a aprovechar cada minuto del tiempo libre que tenía como bien mostraron al salir en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad para reunirse con sus amigos del vecindario.

Estaba a punto de recordarle que no se alejasen demasiado de la casa cuando un pitido proveniente de su bolso la hizo olvidarse de todo y correr hacia él. Era el intercomunicador que Carol le había dado años antes cuando regresó a sus vidas sin memoria y con manos luminosas que lanzaban fotones. Siempre lo llevaba encendido para poder hablar con la superheroína de la galaxia en los pequeños huecos que podían encontrar entre el trabajo de María y las misiones de rescate de Carol.

Cuando llegó al perchero su prisa por dar con el artilugio era tal que todo el interior del bolso acabó por los suelos cuando el asa del mismo se quedó enredada y estiró sin ninguna contemplación. No le importaba. Las llamadas con Carol eran continuas, eran parte de su vida cuando ésta tenía que irse al espacio, pero no lo era el sonido que emitía, era una melodía de emergencia que en todos aquellos años nunca habían usado. Cuatro pitidos cortos interrumpidos por dos segundos de silencio que estaban haciendo que el corazón de María martillease contra su pecho con la misma violencia que décadas atrás cuando escuchó en directo como Carol se estrellaba con el avión.

No se molestó ni en darle una explicación a su madre que, cuando vio a su hija en aquel estado, no dudó en acercarse a ella preguntando por aquel sonido que, en un primer momento, atribuyó a un móvil.

—Ahora no. —avisó a su progenitora cortando su pregunta aún sin formular.

Y cuando al fin pudo colocar el intercomunicador como se suponía que debía estar y buscó algo de privacidad en el pasillo de la casa donde no había nadie, respondió a la llamada.

No sabía qué esperar. Una parte muy pequeña de ella deseaba que fuese todo una broma y al desplegar el holograma apareciera la sonriente cara de su pareja riéndose por su reacción. Pero sabía que por muy bromista que fuera la rubia, jamás jugaría con algo así; no después de su historia, no después de saber lo mal que lo pasaron María y Mónica en su ausencia. Se había preparado para ver a una Carol cubierta de sangre y con alguna nave de fondo desplomándose como testigo de la tragedia que estaba viviendo mientras se escuchaban gritos, por lo que cuando la pantalla holográfica se expandió y lo único que pudo ver fue la cara verde con los característicos surcos perteneciente a Talos se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡María! —saludó tan sorprendido como extrañado aunque con sincera alegría que mostraba en su sonrisa. Gesto que no hizo sino acusar la sorpresa en la mujer, sobre todo cuando éste pareció salir de alguna de las áreas de la nave con demasiada prisa.— Oh, vaya. Esto... ¿Estás en casa ahora mismo? 

No había llantos, ni gritos, ni naves cayendo. Sólo era Talos hablando, o más bien improvisando a juzgar por su falta de palabras, desde la nueva base de los skrulls, antiguo laboratorio de Lawson y que ella misma conocía gracias a algunos viajes que había hecho anteriormente. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para haber usado una llamada de emergencia.

—Sí… bueno, estoy en la de mis padres pero puedo regresar a la mía ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Oh, no es nada. Tranquila. —Respondió el skrull quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Le hubiera creído de no ser porque había usado la línea de emergencia y porque Talos era horrible mintiendo ante a aquellos que ya lo conocían. ¿Y si habían sido atacados y algún otro skrull o extraterrestre se estaba haciendo pasar por Talos? Todas las alarmas se dispararon.

—Dime en qué lugar dije que pondría mi pie si volvías a llamarme chiquilla otra vez. —exigió de repente con seriedad cortando todas las excusas que el contrario estaba dando.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó a su vez el general skrull llevándose una mano al pecho ofendido.— ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

—Si de verdad eres Talos, responde. —dijo María sin pestañear.

Talos suspiró aceptando la derrota de una batalla que no podía ganar.

—En mi culo.

Con un suspiro María se permitió unos segundos de alivio antes de volver a atacar. Nada de aquello tenía mucho sentido y después de haber criado a Mónica y de convivir con Carol prácticamente toda su vida sabía cuándo alguien le estaba ocultando algo.

—Vale, eres tú. Ahora dime qué está pasando. ¿Dónde está Carol?

No tenía sentido seguir retrasando lo inevitable y Talos sabía bien cuando tenía que tensar la paciencia del contrario y ese no era el momento.

—Si hubiera otra manera no te hubiera involucrado en esto. Carol me matará cuando lo sepa y vea que te has preocupado pero no podía llevármela.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? —La paciencia de María se estaba agotando y su preocupación se había disparado pese a los intentos de su amigo por calmarla.

—Nos sorprendió una nave de mercenarios contratados por los kree y con su tecnología. Carol lo tenía controlado y casi había acabado con ellos cuando lanzaron un nuevo proyectil desde su nave, una especie de lanza que le dio de lleno. Ahora está estable y sobrevivirá. —dijo abruptamente cortando su propia narración para ahorrar los detalles más escabrosos.— Sólo necesita descansar y volverá a estar bien. Pero nosotros hemos recibido una señal de un planeta con refugiados skrull y no podemos esperar más para ir a por ellos. Son un planeta aliado por lo que no esperamos ningún ataque por eso quiero que Carol descanse. —La sinceridad en su voz y su expresión no podía ser fingida.

El nudo en el estómago que se había formado en cuanto Talos dio a entender que Carol había estado en peligro se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta casi ahogarla. Sabía que Talos estaba callando mucha información, la mayoría con detalles que no harían sino preocuparla aún más, por lo que en cuanto pudo controlar levemente sus emociones, asintió rápidamente.

—Sí. Claro. —aseguró estabilizando su voz.— Voy ahora mismo hacia mi casa para preparar lo que sea necesario. Os espero allí.

Talos asintió nuevamente y terminó la llamada haciendo que el holograma de María también desapareciese. Tan sólo estaban a una hora de camino pero ya sabía que la esperase le iba a hacer eterna. Pasando una mano por su pelo tomó una profunda respiración llamando a la calma. Carol estaba bien, Talos no la mentiría con algo así. Había sido atacada, sí, pero se repondría, sólo necesitaba descansar.

En cuanto Claudette Rambeau vio el estado de su hija no dudó en interrumpir la conversación que estaba manteniendo con sus vecinas e ir en su ayuda.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Sólo había habido una vez en la que había visto a María tan alterada y en esos momentos estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese por la misma causa.

—Es Carol… la han atacado y está herida. Dicen que está bien y que se repondrá que sólo necesita descansar. Pero…

—Sshh —La madre de María cortó las ideas de su hija llevando una mano a su mejilla limpiando una lágrima que ya se había escapado de sus ojos.— Carol se pondrá bien. No os dejaría otra vez, sobre todo porque sabe que se las vería conmigo.

La broma tuvo el efecto deseado ya que consiguió que ambas sonrieran ante el recuerdo. Carol Danvers, imprudente, testaruda, descarada y temeraria. Primero capitana de las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses y después superheroína de la tierra por todo el espacio operando bajo la identidad y el nombre en clave de Capitana Marvel sólo tenía una persona en todo el mundo a la que temiera: Claudette Rambeau.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que le presentó a sus padres y lo nerviosa que había estado. María era la primera amiga de verdad que había tenido y quería dar una buena impresión; Carol no sabía lo que era contar con el apoyo de una familia por lo que durante años se esmeró en contar con su aprobación, siempre temerosa de no ser suficiente. Temores que se agrandaron cuando, años después, María y ella dejaron claro que eran una pareja. Nunca había visto a Carol sudar tanto como aquel día y, definitivamente, tirar la bandeja con todas las patatas de guarnición de la comida por los nervios, no había ayudado a la causa. No fue fácil, los Rambeau eran una familia tradicional y religiosa pero según fue pasando el tiempo todos se fueron acostumbrando. Además, estaban de acuerdo en que nunca habían visto a ninguna de las dos mujeres, o a la pequeña Mónica, tan felices, por lo que no tenía sentido negar lo evidente. 

—Vete a casa y ocúpate de ella. Ya me inventaré una excusa para contarle a los demás —dijo Claudette antes de abrazar a su hija con afecto.— Y llámanos para contarnos cómo está Carol.

María devolvió el abrazo con infinita gratitud hacia su familia.

—Gracias. —dijo besando en la mejilla a su madre antes de recoger todas sus cosas y salir por la puerta de atrás directa hacia su coche sin tiempo que perder.

En cuanto llegó a casa no perdió tiempo en intentar preparar todo sin saber muy bien qué esperar ni cual era el estado de Carol. Se hizo con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y la cantidad desorbitada de vendas de las que había hecho acopio desde que su novia se convirtió en superheroína intergaláctica, nunca eran suficientes. Había despejado el camino hacia su habitación quitando cualquier posible obstáculo y había dejado la cama preparada para que Carol pudiera tumbarse. El resto del tiempo lo dedicó a pasear nerviosa de una punta de la casa a otra mientras se mordía las uñas y miraba la hora una y otra vez. No había querido avisar a Mónica hasta saber qué ocurría, no podría viajar a tiempo y no haría sino preocuparla sin motivo hasta saber cuál era el estado real de su otra madre.

El sonido, parecido a un avión, que se acercaba a la casa fue toda la señal que recibió cuando la pequeña nave que los skrulls usaban como transporte apareció en el patio trasero de su propiedad. Tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia ellos según veía como la puerta lateral iba bajando hasta tocar el suelo y revelar la inconfundible silueta de Talos. El general bajó el primero para después indicar a otros dos skrull cómo maniobrar la camilla sobre la que portaban a una convaleciente Carol.

El jadeo de María al ver el magullado rostro de la rubia no se hizo esperar, y Talos no dudó en apoyar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Tuvimos que sedarla pero despertará en poco tiempo. —explicó.

Con el permiso de María indicó a sus compañeros el camino hacia el dormitorio principal donde dejaron a Carol aún inconsciente, y sin decir nada volvieron a la nave reconociendo el delicado momento que era y dejando que su general se hiciera cargo de las conversaciones.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó María casi sin voz sin poder aguantar las lágrimas mientras apartaba un mechón de la rubia melena de su amada ahora cubierta de polvo y sangre azul ya reseca.

—Le lanzaron un proyectil que la atravesó en pleno vuelo. —confesó sin querer dar más rodeos. Antes o después María vería el abdomen de la otra mujer completamente vendado junto al resto de heridas que portaba.— Tuvimos que recogerla cuando iba en caída libre, no podía usar sus poderes con aquella cosa atravesándola. En cuanto pudimos la llevamos a la nave donde nuestros mejores sanadores se hicieron cargo de ella. Necesitó bastantes transfusiones de sangre pero consiguieron parar la hemorragia y cerrar las peores heridas. Con su factor regenerativo debería estar bien en unos días.—La animó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con temor sin poder apartar la vista de Carol como si temiera que se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento.

—Te lo aseguro. Se ve peor de lo que es. —aseguró.— No la hubiéramos traído de no ser por ese mensaje que hemos recibido y por la llamada, claro.

—¿Qué llamada? —Preguntó de repente María volviendo la vista hacia el skrull.

Talos frunció el ceño igual de contrariado que la mujer.

—Espera ¿no lo sabes?

María elevó las manos exasperada.

—No. Pensé que me habías llamado tú. —dijo totalmente perdida en aquella conversación.

Y pese a la situación, Talos no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Al parecer Carol tiene conectado su comunicador a ella. Cuando sus constantes vitales bajan hasta niveles críticos tiene programado llamarte a ti, supongo que por la línea de emergencia que tenéis establecida. —La sorpresa en la cara de María no podía ser mayor.— Parece que el ataque fue tan devastador que no se estableció la llamada, pero una vez que la atendieron y empezó a recuperarse…

—Su intercomunicador llamó aunque eras tú el que lo tenía en ese momento. —Terminó de explicar la propia María entendiendo ahora la sorpresa y las improvisaciones de su amigo cuando respondió a la llamada.

Dirigió la vista hacia su pareja aún dormida dejando que aquel sentimiento de amor y ternura y protección que sentía hacia ella la inundara hasta hacer que sus ojos volviesen a empañarse. No tenía ni idea de que esa llamada estaba programada, pero sí por qué. Años después de su regreso, cuando muchos de sus recuerdos habían vuelto y seguían intentando compaginar su vida anterior con sus nuevas responsabilidades, había llegado el aniversario de su “muerte” y aunque ahora estaba allí con ella, seguía siendo un día muy doloroso para María que parecía reacia a dejar que la rubia saliera de su vista en cualquier momento. Por suerte Carol entendía bien su miedo y no había comentado nada limitándose a abrazarla y besarla a cada oportunidad, recordándole con actos su cercanía. No fue hasta esa noche cuando resguardadas por las sábanas de la cama que compartían que se animaron a hablar del accidente. La oscuridad de la noche y los brazos firmes de la contraria rodeándolas parecían darles el valor que necesitaban. Carol le confesó que no había sentido miedo en el momento del choque. Enfado, desilusión, arrepentimiento por no poder despedirse, pero no miedo. Sabía que María la escuchaba desde el otro lado de la radio y poder escuchar su voz aunque fuese entre gritos y en medio de una caída, de alguna manera la había ayudado a mantener la calma. Por eso sabía bien para qué era esa llamada. En caso de una muerte inminente Carol quería poder despedirse, quería escuchar la voz y ver la cara de su preciosa mujer antes de abandonar aquel mundo. Y también era un cierre para María, que, esa vez sí, podría ver los últimos instantes de Carol, sabiendo que la muerte era certera y no guardaría ninguna esperanza de que volviese de nuevo.

Estúpida y dramática Carol Danvers. María sonrió entre lágrimas volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de la rubia.

—Gracias por traerla. —dijo dirigiéndose a Talos quien asintió levemente.

—Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. Sabe que entre nosotros siempre tendrá un lugar pero tú y Mónica sois su familia y os necesita.

Podía no ser humano pero un sentimiento tan universal como el amor era unánime en todos los rincones de la galaxia. Lo había percibido la primera vez que había conocido a las dos mujeres y a su pequeña hija, y a lo largo de los años de amistad no había hecho sino confirmarlo. Se despidió con un abrazo y volvió a la nave con el resto de skrulls para rastrear aquella llamada que habían recibido. 

De repente María estaba sola de nuevo en casa con Carol inconsciente y sin nada más que hacer que no fuese esperar a que despertase y comprobar por si misma que verdaderamente estaba bien.

Sus deseos fueron escuchados un par de horas después cuando lo que sea que le hubieran puesto a la capitana marvel para sedarla dejó de funcionar y un gruñido lastimero, amortiguado por la colcha, anunció su despertar. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse o siquiera enfocar la vista para saber dónde estaba, María ya había cerrado el libro que estaba leyendo sentada en el sillón de la habitación adelantándose hasta llegar a su lado.

—Sshh, tranquila. Estás en casa. —informó colocando una mano con cuidado en su hombro para evitar que llegara a sentarse hiriéndose aún más.

La mirada vidriosa de Carol vagaba por la estancia hasta que fue capaz de enfocar a la mujer a su lado haciendo que al instante sus labios se dividieran en una gran sonrisa. Y, como siempre, sin importar la circunstancia, María se encontró devolviendo el gesto con una sonrisa propia que sólo se borró cuando dejó un suave beso en la frente de la contraria ahora que había vuelto a tumbarse.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —preguntó la capitana algo desorientada mientras buscaba la mano de su pareja, no queriendo perder aquella cercanía.

—Talos y el resto de skrulls te trajeron. —informó sentándose en el hueco que había en el colchón a su lado, tomando la mano con la que Carol parecía buscarla mientras que con la otra repasaba suavemente el contorno de su rostro.— Hubo un ataque con unos mercenarios que os sorprendieron y consiguieron herirte con un arma kree. —El apretón que María le dio en la mano al decir aquello no pasó desapercibido, pero ninguna lo comentó.— Era bastante grave y tuvieron que hacerte varias transfusiones hasta que consiguieron estabilizarte.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, probablemente por la necesidad de asimilar aquella información. Hacía décadas que Carol pensaba que nada podía dañarla y, de repente, volvía a tener que aceptar una posible mortalidad. Tendrían que hacer mejoras a su traje y mejorar su poderes de algún modo; no podía permitir tener ninguna vulnerabilidad que se conociese.

—Vaya… —dijo al fin restándole importancia.— Bueno, eso explicaría por qué siento como si la tripa me ardiera y me estuviera partiendo en dos.

Aquellas palabras tenían el objetivo de ser una broma pero viendo la expresión de la contraria vio que había metido la pata.

—Bueno, me imagino que sientes eso porque es, básicamente, lo que ocurrió.

La sorpresa de la rubia no podía ser mayor, por eso no dudó en apartar la colcha con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, y ahogando una maldición en el proceso por el dolor que aquel movimiento le provocó.

Sólo llevaba su ropa interior y la camiseta que solía llevar debajo del traje, pero de ésta sólo había sobrevivido la parte superior, rasgada primero por el artefacto y después por los médicos, ya sólo los tirantes y una franja debajo parecían mantenerse en su lugar. Un elaborado vendaje cubría todo el abdomen de la capitana dejando ver una gran mancha azulada en el centro.

—Oh, mierda. —Se lamentó al reconocer su propia sangre.

La maldición se hizo eco en los labios de la morena que, al momento, fue a buscar su propio botiquín de emergencias. Elevó la vista hacia la rubia confirmando un permiso que ya tenía antes de actuar con máximo cuidado para deshacer el vendaje. De haber sido otras circunstancias Carol se hubiera reído de buena gana; décadas de vivir juntas, formar una familia y, prácticamente, estar casadas, y aún había momentos en los que María parecía tímida a la hora de invadir su espacio personal.

Cuando las vendas fueron retiradas dejaron ver una gran herida que había sido cosida con más meticulosidad de la que cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias, pero que, con los movimientos de se había reabierto por uno de los lados y estaba dejando escapar un hilo de sangre azul. María actuó con rapidez limpiándolo todo y volviendo a rehacer el vendaje. Sus movimientos eran delicados, gentiles, sabiendo el dolor que debía estar sufriendo, pero sabían su cometido y no dudaban en mostrarse firmes cuando debía dar algún tirón para asegurar el vendaje. El amor y la seguridad que los gestos le transmitían hizo que Carol la mirara hipnotizada; volver a sentir aquellas cálidas, ásperas y familiares manos que tanto amaba y que creyó haber perdido por un instante hizo que sus ojos se empañasen y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

María sintió el sollozo por el temblor en el vientre de la contraria antes que por el particular sonido. Alarmada, volvió la vista a Carol disculpándose por haberla dañado, hasta que vio que aquellas lágrimas no se debían a un dolor físico causado por una herida. El miedo en su mirada era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, una expresión que desde que la había visto en el rostro de la rubia cuando estaban en la academia militar y tuvieron su primera pelea, se juró hacer lo posible siempre por borrar.

—Lo siento.

Antes de poder preguntar qué ocurría, Carol le dio la respuesta con aquel susurro entre lágrimas que intentaba borrar con el dorso de su mano.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. —dijo rápidamente la morena abandonando su tarea en el abdomen de su mujer para acercarse más a ésta y acunar su rostro.

—Sí tengo… —replicó tozuda rehuyendo la mirada avergonzada.— Aparezco siempre alterando tu vida y tus planes y manchando tus sábanas con mi sangre extraterrestre. ¿Y si no me hubieran podido salvar qué hubiera pasado? ¿Tendrías un nuevo informe de mi muerte sin haber podido despedirnos, sin… —sus palabras se perdieron en un nuevo sollozo.

María no hacía sino negar ante aquellas palabras que, cuando al fin llegaron a su fin, le valieron como excusa para acercarse más y abrazar a la testaruda de su mujer besando su melena dorada respirando el ozono, el humo y la sangre que se habían adherido a ésta sin importarle lo más mínimo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se conocían desde hacía muchos años. Carol estaba asustada, y cuando Carol se asustaba no huía, atacaba. Exactamente igual que lo haría un animal herido y que se veía acorralado. Sólo que, en su caso, la mayoría de las veces se atacaba a sí misma. Suerte que María no se iba a rendir fácilmente, y cuando, pasados unos minutos, Carol pareció calmarse lo suficiente. Llevó una mano hasta a la unión entre su mejilla y cuello, acunándola, acariciando su cuello con los dedos y repasando su pómulo con el pulgar con tanta delicadeza que parecía que temiese que fuese a romperse.

—Carol Susan Jane Danvers, te quiero. Y te he querido desde prácticamente el momento en el que te conocí. Y esta familia que hemos formado; esta vida que hemos construido entre las dos, con presuntas muertes y ataques alienígenas y poderes y reuniones aburridísimas del vecindario y peleas por quien elige la película que vamos a ver no la cambio por nada. ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó acercándose hasta juntar su frente con la de la rubia no permitiendo que mirara a otro lado.

Carol necesitó unos segundos para procesar todas las palabras, dejando que el significado de las mismas expandiendo aquel cálido sentimiento que la envolvía del mismo modo que lo hacían los brazos de la contraria, hasta acabar asintiendo volviendo a llorar y buscar su escondite en el cuello de María. Sintiendo como, de la misma manera que lo hizo años antes, María volvía a ejercer su magia calmándola haciéndola sentir segura dándole el ancla que necesitaba cada vez que se asustaba.

—Te tengo. —aseguró María en un susurro volviendo a besar la sien de la rubia.— Y si para tenerte conmigo tengo que prepararme para llamadas a través de la galaxia avisando de que mi mujer se ha metido en líos y que tengo que preparar la casa para cuidarla los próximos días, bienvenidas sean.

No quería que Carol tuviera ninguna duda de cuál era su lugar porque sin importar los poderes que tuviera, los nombres que recibiera a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia y las responsabilidades que portara sobre sus hombros, su lugar siempre sería esa casa de Louisiana, entre los brazos de María Rambeau. Exactamente donde se encontraba.

Un tiempo después, María notó como el cansancio hacía estragos en una adormilada Carol y, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, la fue liberando de su abrazo hasta tumbarla de nuevo. Momento en el que aprovechó para revisar que el vendaje no se hubiera vuelto a manchar; no era el caso. Parecía que su factor de curación kree empezaba a actuar cerrando todas las heridas aunque, como había predicho Talos, iba a necesitar más tiempo para la más grave. Volvió a arroparla asegurándose de que estaba cómoda y besó, prácticamente una caricia, sus labios antes de salir de la habitación. Ya tendrían tiempo al día siguiente para que se asease y se vistiese con ropa más cómoda una vez comprobaran que estaba mejorando. Sabía por experiencias anteriores que Carol primero necesitaba dormir para recuperarse de las heridas y, después, se alimentaría como si llevase días privada de comida por lo que no se preocupó por la ausencia de almuerzo o cena de la rubia. Ella, por el contrario, sí que empezaba a sentir los rugidos de su estómago ahora que el peligro había pasado y estaba todo controlado.

Había sido un día muy ajetreado y María sólo había podido pensar y ocuparse de Carol por eso no había tenido tiempo de ver las noticias y de saber de lo que estaban hablando. De haberlo hecho hubiera sabido del ataque extraterrestre que estaba amenazando la ciudad de Nueva York y la llamada de Nick Fury no la hubiera sorprendido tanto.

—Necesitamos a Carol. —Fue todo el saludo que obtuvo.

—No está disponible. —respondió del mismo modo sin dejarse intimidar por el tono del agente por más importante que fuese.

—Sé que está en la tierra, recibí el aviso de una nave por las inmediaciones de Louisiana. Es un asunto urgente, Nueva York va a ser arrasada por una invasión alienígena.

—Lo primero, gracias por valorar nuestra privacidad, Fury. Estoy mucho más tranquila ahora. —dijo sarcástica.— y lo segundo, Carol no ha vuelto en buenas condiciones. Está muy herida y no creo ni que pueda volar hasta allí, tendréis que arreglárosla sin ella.

—Pero ella se cura muy rápido, en el trayecto hasta aquí seguro que ya se ha recuperado. Además no lucharía sola, estoy seguro de que el capitán América puede ayudarla. —intentó convencerla.

—No. Esta vez no es como las demás, está muy herida. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu iniciativa de los Vengadores de la que tanto se habla en S.H.I.E.L.D? Llámalos a ellos.

Sabía que era el estrés y la gravedad de la situación lo que le llevaba a hablar así, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta por la falta de importancia que Fury le estaba dando a la salud de alguien a quien, supuestamente, él consideraba amiga.

—Sobre eso… no va a ser posible. Toda la ciudad de Nueva York está en peligro y cuando Carol se entere no le va a gustar haberse quedado a un lado de la acción y…

—No sigas por ahí. —Advirtió María con una calma absoluta cortando sus palabras.— Sabes muy bien a los peligros a los que se enfrenta Carol cada día para salvar a la tierra entera y a muchos más planetas. Ahora está herida y si la aviso de ese ataque querrá ir y es probable que la perdamos y aún así no consiga acabar con la invasión debido a sus heridas. Tienes a tus vengadores, son tu responsabilidad. ¿No saben jugar en equipo y poner sus egos a un lado para salvar a una ciudad? Eso no es problema de Carol, no te atrevas a poner sobre sus hombros esa carga. La responsabilidad de ese equipo es de quien los eligió, y si no me equivoco ese eres tú, así que arréglalo tú mismo. Buenas tardes, Fury.

Y sin más aviso colgó la llamada.

Al otro lado del país Fury miró su móvil completamente anonadado. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le colgaba el teléfono o se negaba a seguir sus órdenes, pero superado los primeros segundos encajó la derrota. Los Vengadores podían contar con un Hulk, pero la Capitana Marvel tenía una María Rambeau de su lado. No había nada que hacer.

Un suspiro cansado con el que buscaba liberar todo su enfado se escuchó en toda la cocina. María no era egoísta, no quería condenar a una ciudad por no molestar de su siesta a su pareja. Había visto el estado emocional y, aún peor, físico de Carol y sabía que no aguantaría un combate de esas magnitudes. ¿A cuántos podría derrotar antes de morir ella misma? Además, llevaba años oyendo hablar de aquella iniciativa de Los Vengadores; Carol estuvo una semana riéndose cuando escuchó el nombre. El trabajo de María en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D le había valido para ver a alguno de los integrantes de aquel equipo. Estaba Burton con su puntería ¿quién demonios usaba arco y flechas en el siglo XXI?, la agente Romanoff, la única que le inspiraba algo de confianza y profesionalidad. El egocéntrico y genio Tony Stark y la gran joya desenterrada del hielo, el capitán América. Al resto no los conocía pero no lo necesitaba para saber que serían igual de espectaculares. ¿Y ninguno de ellos era capaz de enfrentarse a aquella amenaza pese a su fama? No lo creía. Y no iba a dejar que nadie presionara a Carol o a ella para hacerlas sentir culpables.

Intentando olvidar la llamada que acababa de tener fue a prepararse algo de cena antes de llamar a sus padres para avisarles de cuál era el estado de Carol y, seguidamente, llamar a Mónica para contarle lo ocurrido y saber si estaba bien. Para cuando terminó de hablar y de revisar que Carol seguía dormida ajena a todo, se sentó en el sofá del salón para cenar mientras miraba la televisión donde pudo comprobar que la amenaza de Nueva York había sido repelida con éxito gracias a la actuación de los héroes de la tierra, Los Vengadores, y, en particular, al gesto sacrificado de Iron Man. Todos estaban a salvo. Sonriendo satisfecha por el buen final no se sintió culpable por cambiar de canal buscando alguna película. No estaba preocupada por aquella súbita desaparición de los superhéroes, sabía que Fury daría con ellos cuando los volvieran a necesitar.

Al final ni siquiera terminó de ver la película; la necesidad de estar cerca de Carol aunque ésta estuviera dormida acabó ganando. Se hizo un hueco en la cama aguantándose las ganas de abrazar a la rubia por temor a hacerle algún daño; sonriendo cuando segundos después sintió el brazo de Carol rodeándola por la cintura. Hasta inconsciente sentía su presencia y la buscaba. Unió su mano con la de Carol girando la cabeza lo justo para poder besar la frente de su pareja agradeciendo por poder seguir contando con esos momentos.

Al día siguiente un dulce olor a tortitas despertó a la capitana Rambeau de su sueño, incorporándose al momento al sentir el vacío a su lado. Sobre la cama sólo encontró el vendaje del día anterior, buscó por las sábanas, el suelo y demás superficies cualquier rastro de sangre azul pero no parecía haber nada por lo que, más tranquila, se levantó de la cama y siguió el rastro del olor hacia la cocina. Fue recibida por una Carol cocinando, imagen ya de por sí más que inaudita, como si fuese a alimentar a un regimiento. Vestida con unos pantalones cortos de María, sabía que eran de ella porque le llegaban a tapar las rodillas a causa de la diferencia de altura, y una camiseta, también prestada, de sus días de entrenamiento militar, se afanaba en preparar un desayuno impresionante. Una torre de gofres ya estaba preparada en la mesa junto a una gran jarra de zumo de naranja y, al lado, una caja de cereales sobre una tabla con trozos de fruta ya cortada y, seguidamente, otro cuenco que parecía yogur. Llevaba su rubia melena recogida en un moño casi deshecho y, aparte de algunas contusiones y pequeños cortes en los brazos y el rostro, lo más llamativo era la ligera cojera en su pierna izquierda. Pero cuando la rubia notó su presencia y cambió su expresión de concentración a una amplia sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos casi desaparecieran María juró que su corazón se había detenido. Años juntas y Carol aún podía enamorarla con sólo una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. —Saludó Carol abriendo los brazos hacia ella.

Gesto que aceptó encantada cuando se acercó hasta abrazarla teniendo cuidado de no presionar su abdomen.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó una vez se separó.

La rubia le robó un rápido beso en los labios antes de responder.

—Mucho mejor, ya no me duele apenas y puedo moverme. —dijo levantándose la camiseta para que viera la herida más cerrada que el día anterior sabiendo que la contraria se quedaría más tranquila si podía verlo por si misma.— Lo siento por preocuparte pero me desperté con muchísima hambre y parecías tan cómoda durmiendo que no quise molestarte. Así que pensé que mejor preparaba el desayuno y después me encargaría de todo lo demás.

María sólo pudo sonreír por los ojos de cachorrito que le dedicó junto con su explicación.

—Está bien… sabes que no voy a negarte nada hoy.

Carol sonrió orgullosa por haber conseguido su objetivo y se acercó de nuevo a la otra mujer para besarla, suave, superficial. Y cuando María dio indicios de alejarse, afianzó el agarre en la camiseta de la contraria para impedirlo mientras intensificaba el beso abriendo los labios. Algo que sólo duró unos segundos antes de que la mujer más alta tensara los suyos en una sonrisa incapaz de contenerse.

—Me parece que vamos a tener poco que desayunar si no vigila los fogones, Danvers. —avisó con una mirada hacia la cocina donde, efectivamente, una tortita se estaba quemando.

Al mismo tiempo se escuchó el timbre de la puerta lo que hizo que hubiera un pequeño caos cuando ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia los fuegos, y al ver que iba la otra, cambiar de rumbo hacia la puerta, justo como había pensado la contraria; lo que acabó provocando una risa contagiosa.

—Yo desayuno, tú puerta.

Ordenó María a lo que Carol respondió con saludo militar.

—No tientes tu suerte, Danvers. —La amonestó María rodando los ojos por su gesto.

—¿Por qué? Hoy es mi día de suerte. —Giró sobre si misma mientras iba de camino a la puerta para mirar a María.— Después de comer alguien va a tener que ayudarme a ducharme. —dijo con tono sugerente que acabó con un guiño.

—No esperes mucha acción mientras no te hayas curado del todo. —avisó camuflando una sonrisa a la vez que la señalaba con la espátula con la que ya estaba rescatando a la tortita calcinada.

La respuesta de Carol fue una carcajada. La misma bienvenida que obtuvo el mensajero que esperaba en su puerta cuando ésta se abrió. Ante la sorpresa de la rubia el joven le entregó un ramo de girasoles antes de hacerle firmar el recibo y despedirse. Con el ceño fruncido y totalmente sorprendida, Carol cerró la puerta avanzando hacia la cocina mientras buscaba la nota de aquellas flores.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó María mientras salteaba los huevos que se estaban cocinando en otra sartén.

—Un mensajero. Traía un ramo de girasoles para ti. —Indicó Carol. Para cuando llegó al lado de su mujer al fin dio con la dichosa tarjeta:

_Lo siento._

_Fury_

—Em… María ¿ha pasado algo de lo que no me haya enterado? —Preguntó mostrándole la tarjeta aún más perdida que antes.

Si hubiera tenido una cámara a mano le hubiera encantado poder tomar una foto de la expresión actual de María; parecía que se había metido en un lío.

—Oh, sobre eso… creo que es mejor que te sientes mientras te lo cuento. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una idea que me rondaba la mente desde que vi la película de Capitana Marvel y que necesitaba escribir. Muchas gracias por leerla y espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
